Lightened Love
by Dimunda
Summary: Sequel to Darkened Love. It has been six years since Anora's near death experience for Darken. Six years since they have been together and six years since the discovery of Blizarc. But a new boss named Pluto is after Cresselia aka Anora. rate may change


A/N: here it is! The sequel! I'm sorry if its short but I'm really tired but I wanted to make you guys happy! Here you go!

A tall woman with long black hair and lime green eyes walked down the road. She wore a sleeveless black shirt that wrapped around her neck and white shorts. She wore black stilettos and a black leather necklace with a small poke ball dangling from it.

Walking beside her was a Pokémon that's face was shaped like a Vulpix's with a long white, slick tail. Around its neck appeared to be a large snowflake and its ear were white and resembled a Flareon's. It had a small, white horn on its forehead. Its entire body was white except for the dark violet slits under its eyes.

The woman held a white bag on her back and looked at her small toy poke ball watch.

"Well we made it back to Sinnoh early," she said. "But where is he? He said he'd be right here…"

The Pokémon beside her nudged her gently, purring.

"Blizarc!" it said happily, smiling.

She knelt down, smiling at the Pokémon. She hugged it gently.

"Oh, Snow, you know how to cheer me up," the woman said. "Thanks, girl."

Snow then smiled more, her tail wagging. The woman cocked her head to the side.

Arms then wrapped around the woman.

"I made her promise not to tell," a voice whispered in the woman's ear.

She shivered softly, but smiled. She turned and saw a tall, muscled man. He had stringy, black hair with white highlights and eyes that were slightly darker than ice blue. He was wearing a black, sleeveless shirt and baggy blue jeans. He was wearing black and white tennis shoes.

Behind him was a dark colored Glaceon.

The woman smiled and cried, "Darken!"

Darken smiled and nuzzled her neck affectionately.

"Anora," he purred.

Anora blushed softly, but smiled. She kissed his forehead, smelling roses.

She giggled.

"Hmmm why do you smell like a rose, love?" she asked.

He blushed deeply.

"Um…no reason," he fidgeted his arms.

Anora slipped from him and jumped up and down.

"Come on, let me see, let me see!" she said, giggling.

He laughed softly and threw a bouquet of roses to the Glaceon.

"Run, Darkice! And take Snow with you!" he yelled.

Darkice smiled and ran, Snow following him quickly.

Anora pouted cutely.

"You meanie!" she yelled.

She turned her back to him.

"A-Anora! Please don't be mad!" he said.

He turned back to call the Pokémon. Anora smiled and jumped on his back, causing him to fall to the grass. His eyes were wide with shock but he laughed holding her to his back. He then turned and pinned her to the ground. He smirked.

"I win," he said.

She pouted.

"No fair!" Anora said. "You're bigger than me!"

Darken leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry, love," he said.

Anora smiled softly.

"You missed," she said.

Darken blinked.

"Missed what?" he asked, curious.

Anora wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "My lips."

And she kissed his lips softly, surprising him. But he smiled and began to slowly kiss her back.

She pulled back and shivered.

"Your lips are still cold," she whispered.

He looked at her apologetically.

She giggled, kissing them lightly.

"But I like it," she said, smiling.

He smiled back and kissed her cheek.

"Six years…," he whispered.

"Six wonderful years…," she whispered, holding him tightly.

He moved the hair from her back and stared at a dark purple spot. He winced.

"Still have that? After all these years?" he whispered, lightly touching it.

Anora looked at him sadly.

"Yes…," she whispered.

Anora felt his body tense. She knew why. That was the very scar from when a Crobat used Poison Fang when her body went numb six years ago. Golbats were then using poison sting all over her back but it made the spot worse. She hadn't noticed because of the numbness and the delusional feeling from the poison.

It was that very same mark that almost led her to her death.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Anora stepped from the bathroom, wearing a pearl nightgown and a towel on her head. She saw that the lights were off and that Snow and Darkice were on the top bed. Anora smiled and crawled in the bottom bed, hearing Darken breathe in and out evenly.

She crawled under the covers and pushed herself into his chest. She could feel his cool breath hit her neck and she smiled, nuzzling his chest.

She then felt arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Finally," she heard him whisper. "I thought you'd never come out of that infernal place."

Anora held in a giggle as she enjoyed his embrace.

"Where's that charming Rapidash of yours?" he asked. "I have seen him in a while."

"He's here," Anora whispered, "But Gem and Light are with my parents."

Darken shivered slightly.

"Can't believe it…I haven't spoken to your dad in six years," he said. "He still hates me."

"He doesn't HATE you," Anora said.

"He just doesn't like me," Darken said, sighing.

Anora looked at him sadly.

"He still thinks you'll betray me," she said.

"But-!"

She kissed his lips softly.

"I know you won't," she said, with a smile. "Now come on. Let's get some sleep."

Darken smiled and closed his eyes. Anora smiled, burying her face in his chest. She closed her eyes and began to breathe evenly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside on a tree branch was a man with brown hair and hazel eyes that shone in the moon light. He wore a dark black vest with a white undershirt and grey pants. Beside him sat a Hypno.

A walkie talkie then went off:

"Pluto, Pluto, sir, are you there?"

The man sighed.

He clicked the button and said, "What is it now?!"

A voice said, "Sorry to bother you, boss. The ignorant grunts have located her family's location. They moved to Twinleaf town, sir."

The man they called Pluto smiled.

"Good boy, Saturn," he said. "Oh and tell your stupid grunts to call me Danny when I'm not present. I don't want anyone knowing I am Pluto."

A/N: I know its short but I am freakishly tired. Please enjoy it anyway! :D


End file.
